A las dos de la mañana
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: —Son las dos de la mañana de un día cualquiera, ¿exactamente de dónde espero la confesión?


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Prompt:** Los festivos cómplices. Prompt #13 [fandom_insano]

 **Personajes/parejas:** Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.

 **Extensión:** 3578 palabras.

 **Notas:** ¿Qué es esto? ¡Un fic increíblemente cursi y fluff!

(—¡Dime quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Cattiva! *se escucha una risa perversa y signos de pelea*

—¡Cattiva nunca volverá!).

LOL Ok no, juro estar escribiendo angst y ser yo y solo yo (?). Pero ya, escribo fluff y todo mundo sale con eso, nada más les ahorro el trabajo.

No es mi primer fic del año, pero sí evidentemente mi primera publicación así que feliz Año Nuevo a los que se dejen caer por aquí.

 **.**

* * *

 **A las dos de la mañana.**

* * *

No es que tenga en sí mismo un motivo por el que debería haberlo esperado, en lo absoluto, sin embargo sí admite al final de todo que pudo al menos sospechar, no con exactitud pero al menos sospechar algo. Empero, tener a Rufus de pie al lado de su cama a las... dos de la mañana (se detiene unos momentos a mirar el reloj) en principio no supone nada raro. No, en lo absoluto puede ser raro para él tener a Rufus de pie a un lado de su cama a las malditas dos de la mañana porque en realidad es bastante rutinario, aunque suele aparecerse por las tres. Lo que sí es un poco más raro es que no le haya exigido todavía que se corra para que él pueda acostarse; y se lo exige, incluso siendo esa su cama.

—Orga.

En lugar de eso le llama y sea lo que sea presume que quiere tener una conversación o algo similar, porque no le basta con que lo mire tras despertarse del todo, tallando sus ojos con cansancio debido a la hora y el sueño interrumpido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías sentarte? —Lo veía venir—. Es molesto hablar con una persona que parece que se va a dormir en cualquier minuto.

—Puedo dormir sentado —alega.

Pese a eso Orga acaba por sentarse en la maldita cama, incluso si se muere de sueño y sigue sin ver el objetivo de todo eso, porque Rufus es lo suficientemente testarudo (no, esa no es la palabra) para estarse de pie ahí hasta que él se siente, así pasen tres horas.

Testarudo sigue sin ser la palabra.

Así que acaba mandando al demonio las sábanas y posando sus pies descalzos en el suelo, sentado al borde de la cama con sus brazos apoyados en sus muslos y la misma expresión cansada porque a las dos de la mañana no puede portar otra. Punto.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquiere, algo cortante.

Rufus le mira por realmente largos momentos sin expresión aparente en el rostro. Ahora que lo nota eso es raro, aunque su novio no sea muy expresivo suele por lo menos estar sonriendo la mayor parte de las veces incluso si es el tipo de sonrisa no dice nada, justo ahora está más rígido que una tabla de madera y luce algo incómodo, innecesariamente serio, y ya dijo que quería hablar con él.

Como le diga algo tipo «tenemos que hablar» salta por la ventana.

No pasa, para fortuna de su sanidad mental Rufus solo mantiene la expresión seria y algo tensa (por dentro es él quien quiere saltar por la ventana, por suerte no se nota —demasiado—) antes de carraspear levemente, incómodo, y hablar.

—Te —dice y se corta, aunque en realidad no ha dicho nada y por suerte no tarda en continuar porque ese principio puede continuar como muchas cosas, muchas desagradables—... te compré un regalo.

Rufus se digna a mirarlo entonces, porque ha desviado la vista en el minuto en que ha comenzado a hablar. No le tiende el regalo pese a lo dicho, además lleva las manos en la espalda así que no puede vislumbrar de qué se trata, o por qué no se lo ha dado en cuanto ha dicho esas palabras, o el detalle de:

—¿Y me lo tenías que dar a las dos de la mañana?

Hay un silencio en lo que el mago de creación vuelve a desviar la mirada, avergonzado. En teoría pudo entregárselo a una hora más decente, a saber por qué ha elegido esas horas de la madrugada. Podría dar al menos una respuesta para eso, pero en su lugar Rufus mantiene el silencio, pasando las manos que mantenía en su espalda al frente. Presiona con fuerza la caja entre sus manos consciente de que Orga no puede verla porque la tiene sujeta de forma que no la vea, que necesita todavía unos segundos más para animarse a extenderla hacia el frente, puesta hacia abajo. No tarda en darle la vuelta para que quede derecha, lamentando el hecho de que le tiemble el brazo. Porque le tiembla e incluso si consigue mantener el semblante inexpresivo presiente que en cualquier minuto se dejará llevar por el pánico porque está total y completamente nervioso.

Todavía sigue sin haber un motivo para que eso sea a esa hora.

Orga coge la caja pese a todo, que es bastante pequeña. El detalle hace que abrirla con suavidad y hallar un anillo no sea en lo absoluto una sorpresa. Mantiene la mirada en la pequeña sortija unos momentos antes de retirarla con la mano que tiene libre y observarla más de cerca. Es plateada y la gema es verde. Dado que sostiene el anillo con la mano derecha, recibió la caja que ahora deja sobre la cama con la izquierda, el anillo se lo coloca en el anular izquierdo por esa sencilla razón y no porque en realidad sepa dónde va.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué es el anillo, en realidad. No es un día especial, no ha pasado nada especial y de hecho no hay un solo día especial en todo el mes. Que sí, que Rufus es bastante romántico en el fondo, no le regala flores desde ya, pero eso es más que nada porque él es Orga, es un tanto tonto suponer que le va a regalar una flor cuando no distingue ni el césped de la maleza. Pero Rufus sí es lo suficientemente romántico para despertarlo el día de su cumpleaños con un beso y llevarle el desayuno a la cama incluso si la cocina no es lo suyo, o para aceptar que se bañen juntos por el simple hecho de que le gusta que le abrace por la espalda aún si hacen muchas cosas además de bañarse, o para invitarlo a algún concierto de música que definitivamente no le gusta incluso teniendo una amplia gama de gustos musicales —que, según él, cuando empieza a ser grito y no canto es imposible que le guste— solo por tener un gesto. Es el tipo de persona que disfruta de algo tan simple como cogerse de la mano, por ejemplo.

Rufus es el tipo de persona que le daría un anillo, pero no sin razón alguna. Que romántico y todo suele tener un motivo tras sus actos, Rufus nunca dice «te quiero» porque sí si la situación no lo amerita. Pero le ha dado el anillo, a saber por qué.

Sin embargo, al apreciarlo unos momentos en su dedo, donde ha calzado perfectamente porque Rufus tiene buena memoria y no duda que tenía claro el ancho necesario (es consciente de que tiene las manos grandes), decide que le da un poco lo mismo. Él tampoco es el tipo de persona que se revienta la cabeza con esas cosas, para empezar. Así que acaba por estirar el brazo para coger a Rufus de la mano que le ha entregado la caja y tirar de él, al menos lo suficiente para que quede sentado sobre sus piernas y pueda darle un beso.

Le ha dado un regalo, vendría a ser lo mínimo.

Rufus, como suele suceder, se sorprende con la acción y posa su mano libre en su hombro en un intento de no perder el equilibrio incluso si Orga ha buscado adrede que lo haga (sobre sus piernas). Corresponde el beso, por supuesto, pero una vez pasa su sorpresa inicial porque desde ya que no lo vio venir, aunque es un poco torpe al hacerlo porque la realidad es que está nervioso, lleva nervioso desde que entró al cuarto. Lo está todavía más cuando Orga se separa y lo mira desde abajo, que sentado sobre sus piernas Rufus queda un poco más alto.

—¿A qué se debe el anillo?

Sí, está nervioso porque veía venir esa pregunta y honestamente comienza a dudar si en verdad es capaz de responderla. Incluso jura haberse sonrojado, nota las mejillas un poco calientes al abrir la boca y exhalar aire en un intento de conseguir el valor para pronunciar las palabras que quiere pronunciar.

—En realidad... en realidad sí es un anillo de compromiso.

Oh sí, le pone increíblemente nervioso esa confesión.

—¿Te casas conmigo?

Orga le mira como si no esperara esa propuesta, porque a sus ojos ciertamente se ve algo repentino. Que Rufus ha entrado a su cuarto a las dos de la mañana, le ha dado el anillo y le ha pedido matrimonio como si nada cuando parecía ser un día cualquiera. Independiente de si, admite, el mago ha estado raro durante el día sigue siendo algo imprevisto. Que si bien pudo al menos sospechar no tiene en realidad un motivo por el que debería haberlo esperado. Sospechar sí, esperar no, resulta inesperado.

Pero para Rufus no, para él todo eso es esperable porque su compañero no va de ninguna forma con restaurantes caros y personas arrodilladas frente a él, en lo absoluto. Esa opción la descartó en cuanto pensó la idea y no la pensó poco. Que se tomó dos meses para decidirse a comprar el anillo, estuvo una semana dando vueltas a la tienda sin animarse a comprar, otras dos semanas para atreverse a hacer la propuesta y casi una hora dando vueltas afuera de la puerta antes de animarse a entrar. Se tomó unos minutos también para despertar a su compañero.

No, nada de eso es repentino, es bastante premeditado. Con todo eso, los casi tres meses, no deja de estar nervioso. Tiene el corazón a mil por hora y siente el estómago como una piedra, incluso nota un nudo en la garganta desde el minuto en que cruzó la puerta. De hecho le sorprende bastante ser capaz de hablar dado eso.

Está nervioso, muy nervioso y Orga no le ayuda mirándolo con la sorpresa pintada en la cara y sin decir nada. Que para Rufus es premeditado, pero son las malditas dos de la mañana y están sobre la cama en el cuarto que ni siquiera está ordenado y en qué puto mundo esperarías una petición de matrimonio _ahí_ y _ahora_. Todo eso le sigue pareciendo salido de la nada a Orga y no es nada extraño que tenga la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

—¿A qué viene eso? —inquiere, y se arrepiente.

Rufus formula una expresión de sorpresa y él juraría que acaba de optar por la peor opción como si esa pregunta fuese a significar algo, no significa nada más que el hecho de que sigue algo perdido con la situación.

Opta entonces por coger al mago sobre él por la espalda, pasando su mano por su cintura, y arrojarlo sobre la cama antes de que asuma nada. Lo tira de espalda y se posiciona encima, con la mano del anillo todavía en su espalda y la otra un poco por encima de su cabeza.

Rufus vuelve a sorprenderse, solo que esta vez debido al movimiento.

—Tampoco es para que te pongas así, era una pregunta simple.

Al mago bajo él le toma unos momentos salir del estupor para armar una frase coherente.

—Cállate.

Bueno, frase quizás era demasiado pedir.

—Lo decía en serio.

—¡Nada de lo decía en serio! —reclama Rufus, perdiendo la compostura que había, muy precariamente, mantenido hasta ese momento—, ¡¿qué tipo de pregunta fue esa?!

Es decir, no hay nada más odioso en el mundo que te respondan una pregunta con otra pregunta y honestamente su pregunta fue importante, esperaba una maldita respuesta, merecía una maldita respuesta.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —Que le diera una respuesta, evidentemente—. Me tomaste por sorpresa.

—¡No es el punto!

—Claro que sí, salió de la nada y...

—¡Cómo mierda va a haber salido de la nada! —No, no suele ser malhablado, salvo contadas ocasiones; y si bien a Orga le agrada que lo sea cuando follan en lo absoluto le agrada en esa situación, que es signo inequívoco de que el hombre bajo él está molesto.

Le toma unos momentos animarse a responder eso, pero es que no tiene otro argumento que el que viene teniendo desde el regalo.

—Son las dos de la mañana.

Rufus le mira en silencio, no siendo silencio en este caso un sinónimo de tranquilidad porque parece que en cualquier minuto lo estrangula. Ha perdido los estribos, no tiene la culpa, la situación puede con él desde antes de cruzar la puerta para que Orga se la ponga difícil.

—Ah, ¿había horario para pedir matrimonio?

Porque no es Minerva no le puede agregar más sarcasmo a esa frase.

Orga frunce el ceño, que tampoco le cae bien cuando Rufus se pone en esos términos (únicos momentos en que comprende el descontento usual de Sting). Que «señorito elegante» tampoco tiene que tratar a todo mundo como retrasado cuando él resulta más complicado que la física cuántica.

—Son las dos de la mañana de un día cualquiera —replica—, ¿exactamente de dónde espero la confesión? ¡Además es mi puto cuarto y está casi tan mal como el de Sting, era más factible esperarla en un puto basurero! ¡Sale de la nada!

—¡Saldría de la nada si te lo hubiera preguntado un puto desconocido, pero te lo pregunte yo!

Y ahora en verdad está molesto, que no hay otra forma de que se le vea el ceño fruncido a través del antifaz si no es esa. Que luce molesto, molesto del tipo de molestia que tienen las personas cuando te has metido de verdad con ellas, con cosas importantes y no triviales.

Lo pone un tanto incómodo, inevitablemente.

—Lo siento.

Aunque en realidad Rufus no está tan molesto (tanto), sencillamente tiene los nervios alterados desde hace una hora más o menos, lleva un buen rato queriendo saltar por la ventana y el maldito nudo en la garganta no se le va, y juraría que no es normal que el pecho le suba y le baje tan rápido como si tuviera taquicardia o una mierda parecida. Más que nada Rufus es bueno para recuperar la calma con rapidez y suele mantener el temple pero ahora no lo consigue, sencillamente no se calma y no consigue afrontar eso.

Juraría que en cualquier minuto se le aguan los ojos, también.

—No importa. —Ni siquiera sabe cómo mierda le ha hecho para no tartamudear casi nada cuando siente sus cuerdas vocales como gelatina—. Es solo que no me has respondido y... estoy algo nervioso —admite.

Nada de algo, quiere saltar por la maldita ventana desde que entró al cuarto. De hecho debió hacerlo al entrar, hacerlo y ahorrarse todos esos problemas.

Casi se arrepiente de todo eso, nadie le manda a meterse en esos problemas. Es casi haberse acorralado solo, literalmente, porque se muere si Orga le dice que no. O sea, si le dice que no sencillamente no sabría qué hacer. Así, literal. _No sabría qué hacer_. Y cómo se supone afronta eso, que está ahí muerto de nervios y de miedo y de a saber cuántas cosas más con un puto nudo en la garganta y el corazón a veinte mil por hora; y los ojos le arden, mierda, y como le diga que no además de no tener puta idea de qué hacer a partir de ahí (suena tan aterrador el panorama) jura que se pone a llorar. Si esa posibilidad no podía ser peor ahora lo es. De hecho, como le diga que no se va a arrepentir el resto de su vida de hacer eso, vida con la que ya no tendrá puta idea de qué hacer. Es decir sí, tampoco puede ser tan terrible, pero en esos momentos no se le ocurre porque como le diga que no se bloquea.

Y salta por la ventana, saltar por la ventana es su mejor alternativa desde que entró a ese cuarto.

—Pues claro que sí.

Rufus inspira con fuerza, luego exhala con exageración. Por dos y algo segundos pareciera que acaba de votar toda la tensión con el aire, pero el corazón le sigue a veinticuatro mil por hora y todavía tiene el maldito nudo en la garganta y el maldito escozor en los ojos y... maldición.

—Mierda.

Se cubre el rostro con una mano con rapidez, avergonzado. Voltea en la cama tratando de ocultar aunque sea un poco más su patética situación. Orga parpadea, luego acaba por reír y todo eso es oficialmente el peor momento de su vida.

—¡No te rías! —exclama con rapidez, estirando un brazo para coger una almohada y golpear a Orga en la cara con ella, que todavía se ríe.

Le han acabado por salir las lágrimas y eso es lo más vergonzoso que podría haberle pasado. Que tampoco es algo tan tonto como lágrimas de felicidad ni nada por el estilo, más son una reacción involuntaria tras la respuesta por culpa de los nervios, pero sigue siendo horriblemente vergonzoso. Encima el mago sobre él se ríe y eso es todavía peor. Aunque Orga ríe más que nada porque le ha inspirado ternura esa reacción, bastante, lo suficiente para abrazarlo con una sonrisa en la cara y rodar un poco en la cama, al menos de forma que queden ambos de lado y frente a frente.

En cuanto Rufus siente la mano rozando el borde de su antifaz alega y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento inútil porque Orga no se lo quite.

—¡Deja!

Tampoco es como que se lo quite del todo, prácticamente lo tira hacia arriba nada más y luego le mira los ojos, que ni siquiera están rojos pero si se ven un poco vidriosos por culpa de las tres lágrimas que debe haber derramado (no más). Igual es lo suficientemente idiota, desde la perspectiva de Rufus, para pasarle la mano por los ojos como si hubiera algo que remover.

—¿Qué motivo tendría para haberte dicho que no? —cuestiona Orga, porque entiende que estuviera nervioso pero resulta un poco exagerado todo eso—. Hubiera sido más factible si yo te lo hubiera preguntado a ti.

Porque Rufus no es el tipo de persona que sueña con casarse y tener hijos, en lo absoluto. Prácticamente todos lo tienen claro, que nunca en su vida ha siquiera meditado el asunto, que le interesa tan poco que ni se ha tomado la molestia, en veinte años de vida, de pensar siquiera la posibilidad hipotética. En cambio Orga sí, él sí es el tipo de persona que ha meditado que no le molestaría casarse y tener hijos. Es más, es el tipo de persona sencilla que en realidad no aspira mucho más además de una familia, incluso vislumbra la idea con una casa sencilla, nada muy elaborado. Por supuesto, con Rufus eso último pierde un poco de sentido porque él no es de casas sencillas, no totalmente sencillas al menos, mínimo unos cuantos muebles victorianos y un salón con una cantidad decente de libros, siendo para el decente más de diez estantes.

Si lo piensa ciertamente lo último que podría esperar de Rufus es una petición de matrimonio (más a las dos de la mañana). Para Rufus no es tan así, que incluso si nunca ha soñado nada de eso es porque nunca ha tenido la posibilidad de soñarlo. Es decir, nunca antes se había enamorado, enamorado de verdad, de esas veces en que piensas en cosas tontas como tomadas de mano y se te revuelve el estómago. Y no, nunca, la gente suele interesarle poco o nada como para encima enamorarse, no es un sentimiento que haya experimentado antes. ¿Cómo podría soñar casarse si no tienen alguien con quien vislumbrar tal fantasía? Claro que no le interesa.

Antes. Orga sí le revuelve el estómago. Y le dan ganas de hacer algo tonto como casarse y vivir juntos el resto de sus vidas. E independiente de si es la primera persona de la que se enamorado y, en teoría, en el camino pueden pasar muchas cosas todavía lo pone lo suficientemente _bobo_ para querer correr el riesgo porque la idea _le gusta_. Con él, al menos, porque se le revuelve el estómago y se siente increíblemente tonto —como en esos momentos— y no le molesta tanto (en lo absoluto).

Y se detuvo hace poco menos de tres meses, por primera vez en su vida, a pensar eso, y tardó dos meses en decidirse, una semana en comprar el anillo, dos en atreverse a proponerlo y una hora para entrar al cuarto. Y todo ese tiempo se ha sentido increíblemente tonto (y extrañamente feliz), y sigue sin molestarle.

Tampoco sabe qué decir en esos momentos y se siente todavía más tonto por el percance. No es tan malo, en teoría. Que Orga le ha dicho «qué motivo tendría para haberte dicho que no» y él no está muy seguro de qué responder. Es un poco incómodo también pensar que a él le cuesta tanto todo eso (los sentimientos no son lo suyo) y Orga solo ha dicho sí, sin problemas, como si no costara en lo absoluto.

Le hace pensar cuál es más bobo ahí.

Encima todavía tiene el corazón a treinta y seis mil por hora, eso no puede ser saludable.

—Te quiero —musita, nervioso (de nuevo).

Y sigue preguntándose qué tipo de magia ancestral le impide tartamudear, tendría que estar haciéndolo hace rato.

Que no es el tipo de persona que dice esas cosas sin un motivo para ello, pero en teoría tiene un motivo. Ha vuelto a sonrojarse.

—También te quiero.

Es el momento más vergonzoso y desagradable y tonto de su vida.

Y es feliz.

* * *

 **Me largo a practicar bulimia para votar las mariposas que debo haber consumido para escribir esto (?).**


End file.
